creature of the night
by Jackbarakits
Summary: He followed the scent of the Delicious smell, it was pure blood, his mouth was watering, his fangs were poking out of his mouth, ready to kill but when he cornered his victim he didn't know how much of a shock was about to happen... and his feelings for him. Vampire hikaru x kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**Helo ~ this is my first story on here and I hope you like it! this took me awhile to write it down, a bit harder than I thought but I got there! , I hope you enjoy and please review? thank you c; **

* * *

Hikaru's POV -

I don't feel ever bad about sucking the life out of humans – I'm not even a human.

I'm a vampire, I'm practically dead, I'm only keeping my self 'alive' by drinking their delicious blood, but of course I can be picky about picking the person to feed on. I prefer sweeter blood, it's so much nicer, it like sweets for us vampires, I've always heard that some people in the world have pure blood, the purest blood you can ever have, but it's so rare. If you are lucky to pick up the scent of pure blood, it might be hard to track down; you can smell it from miles away.

And here I am searching around, going town to town to find that pure blooded person so I can feed on them. I've never tried it before and once I picked up the scent of it, I went wild, this is the once of a life time experience, seriously, I am not giving up I want to taste this pure blood, I want to track down my victim and suck out all of the blood they have in their entire body.  
As I entered the rich part of town the scent got even stronger... I am so close; I can feel my mouth watering, I can practically taste the blood.  
I think my victim is outside not inside like a normal human should, they should be sleeping by now, it's very dark, the moon was shining bright, as well as the street lights but not much, as I went down an alley the scent was getting stronger and stronger by the minute, he's _sooo close_, I close my eyes briefly, imagining the blood oozing out of my prey's neck, I lick my lips at the thought.

I look at the big sign next the gate:

"OURAN ACADEMY,"

Ah Ouran Academy, I've heard of this place, the vampires back in the lair use to talk about this school, about how it's full of innocent and stupid pupils here, they say it betters feeding here, you can get away it even though their parents are filthy rich; _could possibly my pet be a school pupil?_ I thought to myself devilishly.

This was going to be easy.

I can sense that he was here just a few minutes ago; could they possibly think that they know I'm following them?

I shake my head in disbelief.

I notice that the sun is coming up, I might as well go somewhere for a while and probably hunt again in the dark, even though I'm a vampire we can go out in the day light, I just don't bother, I don't like daylight at all, I prefer night time.  
As I walk into the woods, I can hear the loud rumbles coming from my stomach, I've been neglecting my stomach for too long now... I should probably feed off some animals.

* * *

_Kaoru's POV _

_I __was running as fast as I could, I felt like my legs were about to give in, I ran into an alley way – I hit a dead end,_

_"Oh crap!" I whispered to myself quietly, I couldn't let him hear me. Not now, not ever._  
_I hurriedly climbed over the wall, I felt my hand at the top of the wall; I was close, I'm going to make it._

_As I was about to push myself up I felt someone or something tugging at my feet and pulling me down, I screamed as I fell to the ground, I tried to sit up but I felt something heavy sit on top of me, I closed my eyes tightly, I didn't want to the monster who was about to devour me. _

_I could feel his hot breath on me; I can feel his eyes on me, staring into my soul._

_ "Hmm you smell delicious... so pretty" I could hear him mumble the last part, but loud enough that I can hear him, I can feel his stone cold hand touch my cheek and moved it so slowly, all the way down to my neck, he stopped and grabbed my neck harshly._  
_I can tell he isn't human, no he's a monster and he's the creature of the night._

_"Open your eyes now!" he demanded, I let out a cry in shock, I'm shaking with fear and he knows that, he can sense it, _

_ I open my eyes slowly to see..._

I shot up to see myself lying in my king sized bed; I was shaking with fear and sweating.  
"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, it's just a dream" I mumbled to myself quietly,

I've never experienced that kind of nightmare before was it trying to tell me something? Perhaps there is something that is out to get me?  
I let out a shaky sigh and got out of bed, I put of a pair of shorts and a jumper, I needed some fresh air, I needed to clear my mind,

I quietly crept down the large hallway and slipped on some shoes, I silently opened the front door, careful enough to make it creak. Mum and Dad is away on a business trip, I practically live on my own apart from the maids, and I didn't want the maids to wake up and question me where I'm going. Or worse, call my parents about my "behaviour."

I walked out onto the pavement and started to walk around the area, I had a gut feeling to stay close by my house, I walked past my school, Ouran Academy, it's close to my house, and I went around the back of the school and sat down on a bench next to the fountain.

I just sat there, looking at my surroundings, trying not to think of anything, every time I closed my eyes the nightmare kept on replaying in my mind, it felt so realistic, I've never had a dream like that before - I'm petrified over a dream. I need to get a hold of myself; I don't want people to think that I'm crazy because of some dream.

I sighed, and stood up from the bench, I have a feeling that I'm not alone here, it doesn't feel safe, which is weird because Ouran academy is far from for a dangerous place to walk around alone.  
I began to walk out of Ouran but I had this weird feeling to not go out by the entrance, I can't help but think why?

I decided to follow my feeling and climbed over a brick wall, and I began to start walking back to my safety zone, home.  
I walked past this alleyway and I noticed that it was the place from my dream, _okay this is starting to get creepy I_ thought to myself, I continued to walk again but faster this time, anxiety started to rise up from inside of me, suddenly, I went from speed walking to full on running, I finally got the front doors of my house and quickly swung them open and closed them shut,

BANG!

This time I didn't care if the maids heard the loud bang, I was too worried that someone probably followed me home. I ran up the large staircase and into my room, I locked the door and hid under the covers.  
_This is going to be a long night _I sighed sadly... I think I should just try to forget it all and continue with life, I can't let this dream get hold of me and it's only been an hour since I had it!  
As I tried to get back to sleep, I suddenly realized...

I had school tomorrow... I groaned, I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow, literally...


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh two chapters in one day :D I'm so happy with the outcome of this story so far, so please review/follow! :3 **

* * *

Kaoru's POV -

_Ring~ _

A loud high pitch sound woke me up, I groaned and turned my alarm off, and I looked at the clock.

6:30 AM.

I slowly got up and got ready for school, like usual I have a quick shower and get ready into my clean, pristine school uniform. I blow dried my hair, doing the same hair style as usual.

As I walked down the stairs I was greeted by many maids, I was kind of surprised that neither of them asked about the bang last night. Perhaps they didn't wake up to hear it.  
I decided to skip breakfast, as I was going to be late for school, my school isn't that strict on lateness, I just don't like being late for school.

As I was going to school I couldn't help but think about that alleyway, that place has been on mind for a few hours now and it's hard for me to change the image or think of something else.  
As we arrived at school, I got out and thanked the driver; I'm not like one of these 'snobby, spoilt rich kids' that everyone thinks about, like most of the kids here at my school. As I entered into the large building I was greeted by crowds of people trying to get to class, I quickly hurried to class and sat down in my usual seat, which was next to the window.

"Hey Kaoru!" My friend Haruhi said cheerfully, Haurhi was one of my close friends, she's not rich , she's a "commoner", she got in this school with just a scholarship, people here at ouran think Haruhi is a boy, but she's really a girl, she just wear's a boy's uniform and have short hair. Only I and my other friends at the host club know her secret.

"Oh, hey," I yawned,

"You alright Kaoru?" she asked worriedly,

"Yea, I'm fine, I just had a bad night's sleep that's all" I said truthfully, I can never lie to her, she knows when I'm lying, she can read me easily like an open book.

"Oh, don't worry maybe you can get some sleep in host club maybe?" I smiled at that thought,

"Yea I could but then Tono would try to pull a prank on me or something for revenge" I laughed at the thought of Tamaki playing a prank me, I always play little tricks on him at the host club, he gets over dramatic and ends up making a massive scene in front of everyone, but he rarely takes it seriously.

At that thought the teacher came in and started to teach our first lesson; English. English is so easy to learn, I don't know why people find it hard. I can just about speak fluent English now; I never bother to listen now-a-days.

As I was scanning the outdoors, I notice a tall, dark figure by a large tree, I couldn't tell if it was a he or she, they were wearing dark clothes, with both of their hands in its black skinny jeans and their head was covered with a hood. I could also make out that there was a cigarette in his mouth, while he was smoking out of his nose.

Suddenly the figure looked up a bit, I think it knew I was staring at them but it was beyond creepy, as I looked closely , I managed to see one of its eyes; they were a golden colour, the same eye colour as... _me?. _

That's strange, by now the person was staring right back at me with a... shocked and confused expression on their face, _I wonder why..._  
I saw their mouth twitch, his lips curled into a devilish smile, his cigarette fell out of his mouth leaving it to burn out on the grass. I noticed something poking out of his mouth, they looked sharp and pointy... were they _fangs? _I leaned in closer, my nose inches from the window panels, its hands started to make its way up to their and hood and started to slowly pull it down, revealing his face…

"Mr Hitachiin! please pay attention to the lesson, rather than outside," our teacher said with an angry expression on his face, I cursed under my breathe so he couldn't hear, I sat back down in my seat and faced the board as he continued to teach the lesson, _I was about to see his face but that stupid teacher had to butt in at the wrong time! _

I quickly glanced back outside the window and notice the figure was gone... anger to rise up, if I kept on watching for a couple more seconds, I would be able to see what that person looked like. But, I could have been just imagining it; after all, I did that have that terrible dream.  
I sighed... I couldn't wait till the host club started.

* * *

Hikaru's POV~

After feeding on the forest animals I decided to go back to the school, there must be lessons going on now, maybe if I go there, I can pick up the scent and find my prey.  
I quickly got to the gates of the school and jumped over them easily, my nostrils started to pick up the sweet smelling scent, I followed it eagerly, as I walked at the back of the school, I casually strolled to a large tree, which faced this big window, I can see a lesson being taught there but I had such a strong feeling that my prey was there.

In that very room.

They were right under my nose and that drove me crazy, all I wanted to do is break in and find that person. But _no,_ I can't do that, it'll cause a big scene and the school will probably call the police. I need to plan this out.

I rummaged through my pockets and got out of a cigarette and a lighter; I put the lit cigarette between my lips and started to inhale the warmness.

I should probably stay here until the person comes out, I can quickly snatch them without anyone noticing and feed on them at the back of the school, when lessons are going on so no one can disturb my feeding time.

Yes, my plan is perfect, or at least I thought so.

I could feel a pair of eyes looking at me, I looked up a bit, enough to see who's staring at me, as I looked more closely I notice that this person had the exact same features as me... same eye colour, and hair style… The only difference is the colour of our hair colour, as mine was dyed brown. Yet my original colour is the same as his.

He looks exactly just like me, like we were twins - identical twins.

How can that be possible?

I'm much older than this guy, who looks about 15, I stared at him wide-eyed. I think he noticed this and done this confused expression...

_'Cute'_

Wait? What am I thinking? How can I possibly think this guy is cute? Actually no he's more than that... he's beautiful. How can I think such a thing? I'm a vampire and he's a human, I don't think it's forbidden for a vampire to have a relationship with a human but it would be strange and not to forget, the other vampires will look down on that vampire, they would probably be an outcast.

But I think he's different, even though he looks exactly like me, he gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside of me that gives me butterflies; I've never experienced this before. I pulled my hood down without thinking.

_I _re-focused all of my attention back on him, but he's facing the teacher again.

I smile, thinking about him, I feel my fangs poke out but I don't bother to hide them, I need to see him again, I need to actual speak to him and possibly get answers why we look the same.

But there's a huge problem, he's the one who I've been searching for all this time, _my sweet victim_.

And what's worse?

He makes me feel different, just by looking at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, I just want to say thank you for reading this story, even following AND reviewing the story - I was surprised to see I had reviews! :D Just wanna say thanks to **valcoria fallen **and **RephaimStevieRae **for reviewing~~

(**valcoria fallen -** Yes! I agree it's bad, but I can see/imagine Hikaru smoking, not sure why paha)

._.'' This ain't the best chapter I've written, not sure if that it's that good, I just wanted to quickly get this chapter up

* * *

Kaoru's POV~

As I entered the music room with Haruhi, the strong smell of tea and cakes suddenly hit us. Honey was eating cake while Mori watched over him with his usual protective gaze, Kyouya was writing in his notebook like always and Tono was in his corner, growing mushrooms.

_Kyouya probably got mad at him for calling him "mummy" again. _

"I like to inform everyone that the host club is closed today, sorry I forgot to say... you can all leave now if you want too" Kyouya informed us, not looking up once from his black notebook, I rolled my eyes. I wonder what he writes in that notebook sometimes.

"Hey haruhi, want a lift home today?" I questioned her,

"No thanks, I'm going to stay behind and study for that upcoming test" I nodded.

I said my goodbyes to the others and began to walk the deserted hallways, as I was walking I could of sworn I could hear footsteps behind me, like someone was following me.

_Probably just another student making his way out._

I started to pick up my pace and walked a bit faster, as I reached the big doors which led to the outside, I let out a sigh of relief, as I gripped the cold metal handle I was suddenly pushed away from the door and thrown into the nearest room, which was the boys bathroom, I groaned and rubbed my head in agony, I kept my eyes shut but I heard the bathroom door slam shut, with a few clicks telling me it was locked as well.  
I let out a cry and huddled into the corner of the bathroom, sitting on the floor with my knees to my chest. I buried my head in between my knees.  
I'm so scared my mind raced back to the dream I had;

_"Hmm you smell delicious... pretty"_  
_I can feel his cold hand touch my cheek..._

I can feel tears escaping my eyes, I try to blink a few times to get rid of them, and I don't want to look weak in front of my attacker. _I can't show him that I'm scared._

I can hear his heavy footsteps coming towards me; they get louder and louder as they come closer. It stopped. I can tell that person is in front of me, I hear them kneel down in front of me, and I feel a hand touch my silky orange hair. I tense at this movement of action.

I suddenly feel him grab a hand full of my hair and pulled my head up, I kept my eyes shut, my head is now against the cold tiles of the bathroom, his hand is still in my hair,

"Open your eyes little one," His deep voice purred,

I silently obeyed and opened my eyes slowly, the bathroom lights hits me then I notice a dark figure in front of me, he was wearing the same kind of hoodie and jeans as the person I saw by the tree.

_It's him!_

I thought I was just imagining him, this is beyond real. His hood is still up from earlier, without thinking, I reached out and moved his hood down to reveal his face, I wasn't expecting to see an exact mirror image of myself. He said the same hair style, eye colour and that devilish smile that could capture any girl's heart in a second.

"What's your name precious?" I can feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks,

"K-Kaoru" I stuttered, _Oh god, I feel like such an idiot,_

"Well Kaoru, my name is Hikaru" He responded still wearing that devilish smile of his,

I started to feel his strong grip let go of my hair and started to carefully smooth it down, I gave him a small smile and muttered a thanks, enough for him to hear.

"You smell delicious... You're so pretty Kaoru" he purred,

My mind rushes back to the dream I had last night, _those were the exact words my attacker said!_

I gulped, as he moved his hand and touched my cheek, I felt like screaming at him, to get off me, but I couldn't talk, ever if I tried to say something, nothing came out of my mouth. I'm shocked at these sudden actions.

Not in a million years would I think; "_my attacker would show me affection instead of mugging me or even kidnapping me._"

_"__Kaoru? Is that you in there?_" Tamaki started to bang on the door,

"Why on earth is the door locked? My son, open this door immediately" Hikaru stood up while looking at the door, looking a bit pissed off at the fact someone interrupted.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran to the door, I ripped open the door to see a very worried Tamaki staring wide eyed at me, I glanced over my shoulder to see if Hikaru was still there, nothing was there. Shivers went up my spine;_ I wonder where he could be._

"My son! I thought it was you in here, why was the door locked? Who were you talking to?" I rolled my eyes,

"Too many questions Tono, too much time," I laughed,

"Okay fine Kaoru, whatever you say; do you want a lift home? I think your driver left because you took too long"

"Sure, thanks Tono" I smiled.

"Come on; let's get you home my son!" He points his finger to the entrance, he's being over dramatic again.

The ride home was filled with non-stop chattering, filled with laughter and beaming smiles, but soon it all came to a stop, we arrived to my house way quicker than usual, I thanked the driver for lift and Tono walked me to the front doors of the mansion,

"Goodbye my son, I'll speak to you soon!" he pulled me into a tight hug,

I watched him skip down the driveway to the car and watched them sped off, as I entered inside home, I was greeted by a few maids,

"Welcome master, dinner will be ready soon," I nodded as I made my way up to my room,

I threw my bag on the floor and slammed the door shut, I flopped down on my bed breathing into the clean bed sheets, for some reason I cannot get Hikaru out of my mind. _Why did he do all of this? And why would he do this to me? _I don't even know this guy.

I felt a harsh tap on my shoulder, I groaned as I looked up, expecting to see one of the maids,

"Can you please get ou-," I suddenly stopped my sentence, as I stared in the same pair of golden eyes I saw earlier;

"Found you"


End file.
